JFK and Madam Curie
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: Bogg and Jeff travel to Dallas, Texas 1964 only to find President John F. Kennedy alive and well...
1. Chapter 1

Fourteen year old Jeffrey Jones and Phineas Bogg landed hard on a cement surface. Bogg looked around and noticed they had landed in a dark alley.

"Jeff, you here?" he asked. He hated the dark, especially when he couldn't see his young partner.

"Yeah, I'm here," came the answer that was followed by a pained sound.

"You okay?" Bogg asked in concern.

Jeff sighed. "Just a twinge in my stomach is all" he stood up in the darkness and touched the tender spot. Bogg reached out and was relieved to see that Jeff was only about a foot away.

"Okay, hold on to me 'till we get into some sunlight. I don't want to _**lose**_ you," Bogg felt Jeff touch his sleeve.

"Ha, don't have to tell me twice!"

†

Gingerly, Bogg and Jeffrey walked out of the alley and _**were**_ greeted by an afternoon crowded street.

"Where are we, Bogg?" Came the familiar question.

Bogg flipped open the Omni.

"_**Dallas**_, Texas. 1964."

"Red light?"

"And blinking like crazy."_**Bogg closed the Omni with a sigh. **_

"Can't think of what could be wrong" _**Jeffrey shrugged.**_

Bogg smiled at him. "Well, ya' can't remember everything, Kid." He looked at Jeff and realized _**neither**_ of them had _**eaten**_ lately.

"You hungry?"

Jeff's big brown _**eyes **_brightened at the thought of food. "Yeah! I _AM_ kinda hungry."

"Good, let's go."

_**Bogg was taking in the sights and didn't see the man ahead of him. The two collided and the older man's cup of lemonade was knocked to the ground. Bogg quickly helped pick up his cup.**_

"Hey, mister, watch it, will ya?" the older man cursed at Bogg _**and wiped his shirt**_. Jeff had to hold off a laugh, the _**surprised**_ look on Bogg's face was priceless.

"Sorry" Bogg _**apologized**_.

"_**You just**_ watch where you're going next time, stranger." he looked Bogg and Jeffery over, noticing _**their clothing**_.

"You two here the for the parade?"

"What parade?" Jeff asked, still holding onto Bogg's sleeve.

"The parade for President Kennedy, boy! The parade last year was such a hit, we're giving him another one."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Are you talking about President John F. Kennedy?"

The man eyed Jeff _**curiously**_. "The one and only,"

Bogg leaned towards Jeff. "That's not good, is it?"

"Uh, uh." Jeff shook his head.

"Ya'll enjoy the parade. Best get _**movin'**_ if ya want some action," The man left them and the two _**voyagers**_ went to stand by a building so they could talk.

"President John F. Kennedy was murdered by Lee Harvey Oswald in 1963, Bogg."

"Why's that?"

The boy's face clouded. "_**He**_ was both angry and jealous of President Kennedy. President Kennedy wanted to make blacks equal with the whites,"

"I take it Oswald didn't want the to happen," Bogg _**groaned**_.

"Nope."

"Okay, guess we gotta go there and..."

_**Jeffrey cut him off quickly.**_ "No, Bogg. I'm _NOT_ going"

"Jeff?"

"No! I won't be a part to murder!"

"Jeff, we gotta! It's _a part_ of history,"

"Bogg, what about his kids? His wife? _**Jackie**_ was right there when he got shot, Bogg."

"She was?" Bogg gasped.

_**"Yeah, Bogg. She was. President Kennedy fell right into her lap, and his eyes were still open."**_

_**Phineas shuddered, but remained firm. "I'm sorry, Jeff. We have to go."**_

_**Jeffrey grabbed Phineas' shoulders, getting desperate. "Bogg, Jackie went into total shock, when she went into the hospital she still had pieces of his brain tissue on her dress! Please Bogg!" He stepped away to wipe a stray tear; he was getting too old to cry.**_

"_**When did this kid get so tall?" Bogg thought as he**_ put his hands _**sympathetically**_ on the boy's thin shoulders.

"It's our job, kid. Whether it's good or bad, we have to fix it. Look, I don't want to do it anymore than you do, but--"

"Then let's _NOT_ do it, Bogg! What harm would it do if we prevent a President from being killed?? Remember Roosevelt?"

Bogg sighed. He knew this was gonna be hard for the kid, but did he have to make it so difficult_**?"**_

"Jeff, remember also, Roosevelt was _SUPPOSED_ to live. This is totally _**different **_and you're getting out of hand!"

Jeff's _**eyes**_ grew angry _**and he stormed to the corner**_. "I'm getting out of hand cuz' I don't want someone killed? Oh, that's nice!" Jeff leaned against the wall and folded his arms.

"Jeff?"

"No! I'm _NOT_ going!"

"Too bad," while Jeffrey was talking, Bogg had _**adjusted**_ the Omni. _**He walked over to him calmly.**_ _**"I'm sorry kid, we have a job to do."**_

He grabbed Jeff and hit the button before the boy could say another word.

†

They landed once _**again **_on the hard _**cement.**_ "_**Ughhhh!" Jeffrey let out a moan.**_

Bogg rolled to his side and stood up. He went over to Jeff, who would usually be up by now too. He lent him a helping hand.

"Jeff?"

"I'm okay," Jeff pushed away Bogg's hand as he stood up.

"I'm only _**concerned**_, Jeff. You're in pain"

_**Jeffrey ignored that comment and the twinge in his stomach.**_

"Where are we?"

"Dallas, Texas. 1963,"

Jeff looked at him angrily. "You did that on_** purpose**_!" He _**struck**_ Bogg in the chest, _**and then backed away**_. Though he was _**irritated with**_ his friend, Jeff couldn't bring himself to hurt Bogg. Bogg knew the kid was _**angry**_ and hurt, so he let _**the punch**_ fly by with a shrug.

"Jeff **_--"_**

"_CAN_ it, Bogg! I'm not going to help you!"

Suddenly, the two noticed a couple having a _**heated argument**_ across the street.

The _**voyagers **_forgot about their differences for now.

"Bogg, _**he looks like he might hit her**_**!"**

"I know, kid. Let's see if we can help"

The two friends ran across the street and came face to face with the couple.

The girl was a pretty brunette, not much older then Jeff. She was crying, _**fresh tears spilling**_ _**onto**_ her soft white cheeks.

"Everything okay here?" Bogg asked, _**his attention on the young woman. He noticed the bruises on her arm, but held his tongue.**_

"What's it to you, bozo?" the man asked nastily.

"Well, you guys looked a little, shall I say, stressed"

"Beat _**it**_, bozo. This doesn't concern you_**." The man grabbed the woman's elbow and led her further down the street. The girl looked at them with pleading eyes, but they turned the corner out of site.**_

Getting the point, Bogg and Jeffrey left. Jeff pulled Bogg aside.

"Bogg _THAT_ was Oswald!"

"You sure?"

Jeffrey rolled his eyes. He loved Bogg, but sometimes...

"Okay, okay. Some how we gotta figure out why he didn't kill President Kennedy," Bogg sighed.

"No way. I'm not doing that."

"Jeff--"

"No, Bogg. I haven't changed my mind."

"Why are we repeating ourselves? We have to do it. No _ifs ands or buts_ about it!"

"Then you do it. Have _**the**_ death of a President weighing you down!" Jeffrey walked down the street angrily.

"Jeffrey! Get back here!"

"Nope, not gonna do it!!" Jeffrey hollered back.

Bogg watched helplessly as his young friend _**stormed **_away. "One day he's gonna get it _**from me**_." Bogg muttered to himself. He decided to see if he could find Oswald. With or without the kid, he had to do this.

_**Bogg found Oswald standing in front of a red brick building, adjusting his trench coat and giving sharp glances at the growing crowds of people waiting to see the president. The girl had gone. Oswald kept staring up at the sixth floor corner window, as if trying to figure out what to do next.**_

"Need any help?" Bogg asked, startling the man.

The man swung around. "_**You again?**_ You could get killed sneaking up a person like that, ya know? You have a death _wish_ or somethin'?"

"Not in my plan, no."

Oswald looked around. "Where's the kid?"

Bogg shrugged. "We had a disagreement, so, he's cooling his heels."

This was quite true.†Although he was worried about Jeffrey, _**he not to only needed to sound tough, but look it, too. It would be necessary to pull this voyage off.**_

"What happened to the chick?" Bogg pressed, hoping to make a conversation.

Oswald shrugged. "She doesn't think I should go through with my plan,"

Bogg gulped. "Which is?"

"I'm killing President Kennedy, but not sure." Oswald grinned at Bogg, as if it was a joke. Bogg played along and faked a laugh.

_**"So?you're gonna let a chick make you go soft?" Phineas rolled his eyes and laughed again, waving his hands at Oswald. "Yeah I get it, that's what happened alright!"**_

"Hey! I don't go soft!" Oswald tapped on him on the chest...hard.

"Sure looks it," Bogg shrugged.

"You calling me yella?" _**Oswald's eyes were growing livid; he kept his hand dangerously near his trench coat, as if he wanted to pull something out of it. Sweat was beginning to pour down his temples.**_

Bogg held up his hands in protest.

_**"If the feathers fit, pal!"**_

"All right, smart guy. I'm gonna do it. Only to prove to you I can."

"Go for it."

"Fine, I will!"

"Good." Bogg watched the man go into the building. _**He let out a strong breath, feeling sick inside. He hated dealing with tragedies in history, but those **__**were the downsides to his job as a voyager.**_

_**During**_ that time, Jeffrey was fuming over his conversation with Bogg. He loved the big guy, but sometimes he could be so aggrivating! Jeff saw Bogg talking to Oswald and knew what his friend was doing. He looked at the building. Making sure Bogg didn't see him; Jeff went to the building and up the stairs to the _**sixth floor warehouse**_.

_**Jeffrey hid behind some old crates until he saw Oswald was in front of him, cleaning his rifle. Jeffrey jumped out and startled him.**_

"Please, Mr. Oswald, don't do this!" he begged, tears starting to form.

_**Oswald was taken aback, but didn't shift his position from the window.**_

"You and your friend have death wishes, kid!"

Jeffrey shrugged off the comment and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What about _his_ kids?"

"What about them?" Oswald snorted. _**He raised the rifle, making sure he had a clear shot.**_

"You'll make them fatherless!"

Oswald looked up at Jeffrey _**with**_ cold grey eyes.

"Listen, kid. I never had a father and I turned out fine."

"No, you didn't! You're a murder!"

"You have a father, kid?"

Jeff _**shook**_ his head.

"Then you're like me."

The comment hit Jeffrey like a ton of bricks.

"No, I'm not. I'm not killing anyone!"

Oswald shoved Jeffrey. "Get out of here, kid. Leave me alone,"

"Bogg, where are you?" Jeffrey cried out. He felt the pain in his stomach _**flare up again.**_

†

Meanwhile, Bogg had been hunting for his young partner.

"Jeffrey!" he hollered, going through the thickening crowd.

Suddenly, he remembered **Oswald was looking at the sixth floor.**

"Oh, no! Jeffrey!!!" Dodging people and animals, he ran to the building he had left Oswald, ran up the stairs and saw Jeffrey huddled in the corner, crying_**. Oswald was completely absorbed in watching the streets below, his finger growing tighter around the trigger.**_

The boy ran to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Make him stop, Bogg! Please!"

"I'm sorry, kid. There's nothing I can do!"

Bogg hated to admit to failure.

Jeff buried his tear-stained face into Bogg's shoulder. Yes, the boy was fourteen, but there _**were still painful memories of his parents.**_

Suddenly, they heard gunshots and then screams from the people below.

"Bogg!!!" Jeff _**sobbed and hugged his friend tight. Bogg swallowed the big lump forming in his throat.**_

"It'll be okay, kid."

With that, Bogg hit the button. He didn't care _**where they would go next**_, as long as it was far away from this scene.

"Hey, guys! Did you see that shot? I got him! Right in the--" Oswald turned to find an empty _**room.**_

**_"Where'd they go??" Oswald asked in bewillerdment..._**

†

to be continued

†


	2. Chapter 3

†

Bogg landed on a stack of fresh clean smelling hay. "Ha!" He thought, "nothing like good ol' smelling hay."

He sat up and brushed his trousers and looked around. It was daytime and hot.

"Jeff?" he looked around, shocked he didn't see his young partner.

"Jeffrey!" He hollered as he struggled to get up. He searched through the hay frantically, a sickening feeling came upon him: could he have lost the boy?

"Over here," came the answer that didn't sound like Jeff at all. Struggling through the hay, Bogg searched for his partner. "Jeff?"

Bogg rushed to his friend's side and fell down to his knees. The Voyager rolled his partner on his back and was shocked to see the pained look on the boy's face.

"Jeff, buddy, what's wrong?" Bogg pushed the damp hair away from the boy's eyes.

"Bogg, it hurts so much!" Jeff cried out. "Where?" Bogg asked in concern. He remembered when Jeffrey was bitten by a rappid dog a year ago and he was near death. That scared the day lights out of him!

"Stomach," Jeff told him. When Bogg touched a certain part of Jeff's stomach, the boy screamed in pain.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to get you to some help!" Bogg put his arms gently around Jeff and hoisted the boy up to his shoulders. Jeff lay his head on Bogg's broad shoulders.

He wanted to apologize to Bogg. He was sorry for being such a jerk back on their last assignment with John F. Kennedy. For acting like such a baby, for sheding stupid tears that kept coming when he didn't want them to. There was so much he wanted to say, maybe later, he thought, later... Bogg hoisted the boy up.

How did this kid get so darned heavy? How old was boy now? Fourteen? Fifeteen? Had it been three years since he'd first met the smart mouthed kid with the mangy mutt?

"Excuse me, sir. But, is your boy hurt?" came a woman's voice. He blinked back into reality. "Pardon me?" Phineas asked, when his sky blue eyes met with the brown ones. "Is your boy hurt?"

"Uh, yes he is. he says it's his stomach and I think he just fainted." "Come with me," she said. Sighing and not really knowing what else to do, Phineas obliged.

As he followed the young woman, he observed her. She had brown hair that was tightened in a bun and wore a black silk dress that brushed the dirt that passed by. "Okay," he thought, "She's not blond, but, she IS pretty!"

Phineas hoisted the boy again, feeling his arms beginning to shake. "Bogggggg," "It's okay, Jeff. We've got help," he whispered into the boy's ear the boy's ear.

Jeffrey quieted and went back to sleep. Phineas followed the woman in a narrow street. She opened a door and allowed him to take the boy in first.

"Go in there and put the boy on the table," she instructed. Not really wanting to let go of Jeff, he did what he was told. The table felt cold and he found a blanket to put over his partner. Phineas smoothed the damp hair that was falling into the boy's closed eyes.

A few moments later, the woman reappeared. She looked at the man and the boy for a minute before saying a word. "How close they seem." She thought.

"Has the boy awakened?" she asked, interupting the moment. The man looked up at her, though he smiled, there was deep concern in his blue eyes. "No." the man choked out.

She went over to them and examined the boy. "Where did you say he hurt?" "In the stomach. He didn't have much pain yesturday, but it got worse when we arrived here." The woman began to feel Jeff's stomach and the boy screamed in pain. "Will you stop that!!" the man ordered, pushing her hands away.

She fully understood why he said that. "Sir, it appears that your son's appendix must come out. I'm a doctor. My name is Marie Curie," The man shook her hand gently, but she could feel how strong he was by the handshake. "Phineas Bogg. The boy here is Jeffrey Jones,"

"Oh, so you're NOT his father?" Bogg smiled. "I'd like to think I am,"

"Bogg..." "Yeah, kid?" "This isn't right..." Jeff said. "What isn't?" "Madam Maria Curie wasn't a doctor. She was a chemist who helped find radiation--" before he could finish, Jeff had a siege of pain and fell unconcsious.

"Jeff?" Bogg looked up at Marie Curie, who had been listening in bewilderment. "Uh, ma'am, how long could you wait before you do surgery on the boy?" "Sir, you're son is very sick! I fear for his life!" "I'll be back before you'd know I was gone," he said, feeling the tension in his voice raise.

"But, sir..." "Please, Ms. Curie, my boy won't let anyone operate unless he is a real surgeon." Marie Curie put her hands on her hips."Mr. Bogg, I can assure I am just as capable--"

"Ms. Curie, we don't have time to argue as you say. It won't take me long and I'll be right back!" Sighing, Marie Curie could see she wouldn't be able to change the man's mind.

"Bogg, don't leave me!" Jeff had woken up and heard everything. Bogg bent down and smoothed out the boy's hair. "I promise, I'll be right back."

The last Bogg remembered seeing Jeffrey, the boy was unconsious and laying on the table and a strange woman looking down on him...

to be continued


	3. Chapter 4

Some how Bogg was at Voyagers Headquarters. Knowing where the infirmary was, his long legs carried him down the long corridor and found Susann there.

"Susann, I need to find a surgeon for Jeffrey and quick!" he said, his voice tense and weary.

"I'm all ready looking into it, Phineas. It will take me awhile."

"I don't have all day!" Phineas almost shouted, his mind was back in France with Jeffrey laying on the cold table with Maria Curie looking on.

Susann held up her hand to quiet him. "Sorry," Phineas calmed his voice.

"It's all right, Phineas. I know perfectly well how worried you are about Jeffrey. You don't need to yell,"

"I said I was sorry," Phineas told her, his blue eyes looking like he was wounded.

"I'll have the time zone up shortly." she told him, her voice curt.

In silence, he watched her expertly looking over the time zone chart.

"Got one!" she said in triumph.

"Great! Where?"

"Kronlein, 1884 in France."

Phineas grabbed her by the shoulders and planted her a big kiss on the lips.

"That's from Jeff, too." he smiled as he worked his Omni.

"Good luck, Phineas."

"Thanks, Sue. I'm gonna need it."

With that, he was gone.

Within a few minutes, Phineas was in a room that looked like a laboratory. He looked around and saw a man in his fourties working at a table. He was chubby, to say the least, and partly bald with a beard.

"Excuse me," he said after clearing his throat.

"Yes?" the man turned around.

"Are you Dr. Kronlein?"

"Yes, sir, I am. May I help you?"

"I don't need your help, but my son does. It's his appendix,"

At the sound of the young man's voice, the doctor could tell it was urgent.

"Why didn't you bring him here?"

"It's a little hard to explain, but I CAN take you to him."

The man was fingering something in his hand as he walked towards the doctor.

"Trust me," the man told the doctor.

Phineas put his hand on the man's shoulder and hit the button.

In an instant, the doctor found himself in another room that was lit by only one lantern. The room also had a table and a desk. He also noticed that the room was oddly cold.

"Where is the boy?"

"Over here," Phineas led the man to the table. The woman was gone and Phineas was livid that Jeffrey was left unattended.

Jeff was still unconsious, but pain was clearly on the boy's face.

"Where is she??" Phineas wondered out loud.

"I'm right here," came the voice from the desk.

Madam Curie stood up and went over to the two men. She just about fainted when she saw the older man and knew who he was immediately.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave." Dr. Kronlein told Phineas.

"No, I want to stay. I want to be here when he wakes up."

"We'll summon you when we're finished." Ms. Curie promised.

Phineas looked at Jeffrey. "Take good care of him,"

"We will," Ms. Curie nodded.

Reluctantly, Phineas went out of the room and closed the door. He sat on the couch to wait. And patience was not of his best contributes. He told that to Jeff when they first met.

He grabbed a medical book that he found interesting and read that till he got bored. Then he got up and paced the room.

Finally, the doctor came out, cleaning his glasses and looking positively exhausted.

"How is he?" Phineas asked.

"The operation went as well as could be expected,"

"WHAT does that mean?"

"Your son was almost dead when we got to him,"

"Oh, good god. May I see him?"

"You may, but only for a few minutes,"

Phineas went into the room. His long legs couldn't carry him fast enough.

"Bogg..." Jeff smile when he saw the tall pirate.

"Hi, ya', kid."

"You didn't leave me,"

"Me, leave you? I couldn't even if I tried! How you feelin?"

Jeff moaned. "Like I've been kicked in the stomach,"

"That's expected, since you just had an operation. Soon you'll be up and about,"

"Ready to kick your butt,"

"Hey!"

Jeff laughed, but it hurt.

"I'll be ready for ya, kid, so watch out."

"Right,"

Phineas laughed and mussed the boy's damp hair.

"You get some rest,"

"You're not leaving?"

"I'll be right outside that door," Phineas smiled.

"Okay,"

Jeff went back to sleep and Phineas stepped quietly out the room. He had to take Dr. Kronlein back to 1884.

Phineas looked at Maria Curie, who was engaged in a conversation with the doctor. No doubt she had a lot of questions for the man.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but I have to take you back, Doctor."

The next few months, Jeffrey healed slowly. While he healed, they helped Maria Curie with the founding of radiation.

"You feel okay to go, Jeff?" Phineas asked. He was getting a little anxious to get back into traveling.

"I feel great!"

"Are you sure you two have to leave? I've enjoyed you both so much," Maria said.

Phineas nodded.

"I'm sorry, but, yes. There are other people who need our help."

She gave Jeffrey a nice peck on the cheek. When she went over to Phineas, he grabbed her by the waist and gave her a nice long kiss.

"Bogggggggggg..." Jeff moaned, rolling his eyes.

Phineas pulled away from Maria.

"Thank you both again for your help,"

"Oh, it was nothing. It was certainly interesting, though."

"Yeah! I never liked science until now!" Jeff smiled.

"Good luck to you both," she smiled.

"Good luck to you, Maria!" Phineas said and Jeff waved goodbye.

In an instant, Maria was stirring at an empty place that her two new friends had been standing...

THE END...


End file.
